Carbon-containing-fertilizer mainly refers to ammonium bicarbonate and urea, which are the main fertilizers in agricultural production in China.
Ammonium bicarbonate fertilizer is suitable for all kinds of soil and crops as a chemical nitrogen fertilizer, which has high fertilizer efficiency and no soil acidification effect. However, this fertilizer is defected in that it easily undergoes decomposition when high temperature and moisture present, and it has low nitrogen utilization rate of 25% to 30%, and a short longevity of fertilizer for 30 to 40 days.
Urea fertilizer is one of the most important solid nitrogenous fertilizers, which has the advantages of high nitrogen contents, low cost, easily dissolved in water, and easily being processed. The main problem existing in urea fertilizer is that it rapidly hydrolyzes to ammonium carbonate in soil, which on the one hand causes the elevated pH value of soil and accumulation of ammonia, producing nitrite and ammonia poisoning; on the other hand, urea largely evaporates in gaseous form after transforming into ammonia, and the wastage rate might be over 50%.
CN1053225A discloses a long effective ammonium bicarbonate fertilizer and the preparation method thereof, which is incorporating low amount of dicyandiamide (DCD) into ammonium bicarbonate to form co-crystallization or mixture. The preparation process thereof is to use and improve the ammonium bicarbonate production process. The fertilizer increases nitrogen utilization rate of ammonium bicarbonate by 25% to 30%, prolongs the longevity of fertilizer by 40 to 60 days, reduces the fertilizing amount by 20% to 30%, and changes fertilizing method from applying additional fertilizer to applying base fertilizer before sowing, saving the process of additional fertilizer application. Additionally, it increases production obviously, and the production increasing range is over 10%.
CN1109038 discloses that DCD, lignite, sodium tetraborate, and zinc sulfate are used together with urea or ammonium bicarbonate to increase nitrogen utilization rate of the fertilizer.
However, ammonium bicarbonate and urea fertilizers synergized by DCD currently still could not meet the increasingly serious challenge of the green house gas emission.
Therefore, the objects of the present invention are to reduce the decomposition of carbon-containing-fertilizer, to reduce the green house gas emission, and to increase the production at the same time by incorporating carbon-nano constituting agent into fertilizers which mainly comprise carbon-containing-fertilizer.